The present invention relates to a ski structure.
Skis are currently manufactured from several materials assembled together to define a single element without discontinuities, at the top of which the bindings are bonded for the ski boots to be inserted therebetween.
Such sport implements are not devoid of shortcomings: in fact, owing to their shape and construction, they transfer, to the lower limbs, all of the stresses which are imparted to them by the irregularities of the snow blanket, which stresses are the larger the higher is the speed at which one crosses these uneven expanses.
Complex are, moreover, the appropriate manoeuvres to effect a change in the direction in which one is skiing, these involving muscle loading and subsequent relaxation which cannot be learned easily.
As a partial solution to the latter problem, the trend is toward skis of increasingly smaller longitudinal dimensions, but this, besides failing to provide a radical solution for the problem, also decreases the area in contact with the snow blanket and hence the overall stability, which is the less the more frozen is the terrain, the steeper the gradient, and the faster the speed gained.